


Five minutes

by nastyguy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Spanking, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyguy/pseuds/nastyguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said to naasssttttyyyyy: For the fic requests can you do BroDirk with Dom sub (some spanking would be cool) </p><p>This was one of the rules Dave shouldn’t break. Don’t tease Bro when he’s busy. </p><p>But Dave was also some what of an asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five minutes

**Author's Note:**

> request at naasssttttyyyyy.tumblr.com/ask

Dave was on his stomach bent over a counter, reading a magazine. He was waiting for his brother to come out for a break after working for god knows how long. He was in short shorts, sucking on a lollipop before he heard his brothers door open. Dave’s smirk grew as he walked towards the kitchen. 

Bro went to make some coffee, while Dave gave a yawn to get his brother’s attention. It was almost a sixth sense now, when his brother was looking at him. Dave arched his back and rubbed his hips against the counter. It gave off a nice shot of his thighs, and his balls pressing against the fabric, showing his brother he wasn’t wearing anything under them.  
“Dave.” Bro finally spoke up, Dave just flipping a page as he moved his ass, left to right, pretending he wasn’t listening. 

“Are you breaking a rule, Dave?” He was asked, which he got a hum from his brother. When he felt a hand on his ass, Dave smirked before he was smacked on his ass, dropping the magazine quickly. 

“Shit Bro- at least give a warning next ti–” Smack. Another. Dave hissed, even as he got hard under his shorts. The hand rubbed his ass as Dave rested onto it, a hand pressed against his back to keep him down. 

“Do you know what I’m doing inside, Dave?” He asked in a strict voice and god Dave couldn’t be more turned on by it. He nodded shyly, earning another smack. “Speak up.”  
“Fuck- Yes! I do I’m sorry Bro..” He mumbled. grinding back into him. His hips were halted by rough hands. “What was I doing?” He asked. 

“W-Work. You were doin’ work…” He stated, gripping the counter. “Please Bro I-I won’t do it again please-” 

“You broke a rule, Dave. I ask for little. I ask you do your work, to not be on the streets, and to follow rules.” He reminded, Dave going quiet. He stayed silent as his shorts were pulled down. “What was the rule?” He asked. 

“Do– Don’t tease you while you work..” He said shyly, earning a smack. “And what did you do?” He was asked. 

“Fuck- Shit shit I did just that and I broke it I– I came here wanting to tease y-you and make you hard and I w-wore this for you.. I j-just wanted 5 minutes with y-you..” He said, hoping for some mercy with his words. He was still given two smacks, each earning a throb to Dave’s cock. 

“You knew you would get punished.” Smack. “Is my little needy-” Smack. “Whore of a boy-” Smack smack. “Wanting to get punished?” He asked, Dave crying out and quickly nodding. 

“I’m sorry sir! Please I need it now- I need you please!” He moaned out, grinding back and met with his brothers hips. He felt the man’s hardness, thankful as he tried to urge him on. “Nh.. I was such a bad boy.. Please Sir..” He said quietly, nicely now. Bro moved his hips forward, before spreading his cheeks. 

“Mmm.. You even stretched yourself? What if I never gave in, would you just go inside like this?” He asked, Dave nodding as he kept his head down. He heard the clack of a belt and he stuck his ass out, whining. He felt inside his magazine and pulled out a condom, sliding it forward. He got a smack, tinting his ass as a smile grew on his lips. His brother rolled it on. 

But he just ground into his ass. Dave whined and moaned out, urging his brother inside. “B-Bro please..” He said, keeping his voice low. 

Soon enough, there was a sting at his ass but he loved it. Bro slowly moved inside of him, Dave needily reaching down to stroke himself. His brother moved the hand away and pressed it behind his back. 

“Rule numero 4, big guy.” Bro reminded, Dave trying to rut back into him because he was too damn slow just hurry the fuck up old man. He whined and stayed still, before too quickly, a pace was brought up. 

That fucking melted Dave on the counter and had him gripping, but what had him shaking and moaning was the hand on his dick, with the same pace as his thrusts.  
It was almost too quick, but Dave released all over the cabinets while Bro pulled out and jacked off over his brother. Dave laid there, only moving to kiss his brother as he went to go inside. 

“But seriously, I got a shit ton of work to do, please clean up, baby.” Was all he said before he was inside. Dave just smiled as he rested there. Just five more minutes.


End file.
